


Harry the Slut

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Size Kink, Smut, Top Harry Potter, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape decides to relieve himself?  Post-war, he survived, and it's been quite some time since he's had a good fuck.  Perhaps he'll get more than what he paid for.If you're triggered by me having a warning in the summary, then here's a warning for the warning.  (Not that you deserve it.  And yes, someone actually did complain about this to me.  I'm having fun with it.  Bite me.)WARNING: Pretty much smut city.  A last minute drabble-esque sort of fic.  Smut everywhere!





	Harry the Slut

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had started a while ago, decided to finish, etc. I really didn't take time to perfect it. It's more of a smutty one-shot imperfect Snarry fic. Be kind.
> 
> PLEASE Comment. It means the world to me (unless you're an arse). 
> 
> Thank you so much <3
> 
> As always,  
> -Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**Harry the Slut**

 

Severus was sitting in a chair, blindfolded.  He didn’t know what to expect.  After decades of being alone, one thing he _did_ know was that he would have to try very hard to control his urges of coming too soon.

 

It was a little hot in the room.  He rubbed his hands against the wood pegs—tied to the back of the chair—deciding that it was a bad idea to wear his thick robes. 

 

The woman on the phone said it was completely anonymous.  “You can come in with a glamour.  As long as you pay, we don’t care who you are.”  Severus was pleased with that.  He didn’t want Rita Skeeter to know that he, Severus Snape—hated war ‘hero,’ was paying to be mindlessly fucked. 

 

At least, that was the result he was hoping for.  A good fuck.  He knew he needed it—it had been far, far too long since his last sexual encounter.  The war took many tolls, and now that it was finally over (a year later), he could do whatever he damned pleased.

 

The woman on the phone said something mysterious, however.  “You know, when she…or he…takes you into the room, you don’t have to have the glamour.  After all, it’s not like we’ll know you’re not still wearing it.  We don’t ask questions here—we just perform.  And we want you to have the best experience possible—sometimes, glamours can be limiting.  I don’t tell many people this, by the way…but just some kind words of advice.  I can hear it in your voice—that maybe it’s been a while, right hun?  Oh, don’t worry about it.  You do this long enough, you get to know how people sound.  Anyway, we’ll owl the address to you.  Soon as you say it aloud, the paper burns.  Instructions will be supplied when you get there.”  The woman babbled on, but there were some important things she said that made Severus feel better about his…visit.  He, of course, told her he preferred men.  She set it up, and that was that. 

 

He figured whoever was fucking him would also wear a glamour of some sort—and as for him?  He didn’t find the glamour necessary.  Many knew him.  He could just say it was a glamour to the other man, and he’d believe him.

 

All of a sudden, he heard a door open and close.  Snape’s heart started beating faster, and he could feel a little sweat perspiring on his forehead.  He licked his lips, wondering if he should say anything. 

 

“Are you here?”  He decided to ask.  He almost jumped up, taking the chair with him, when he felt someone’s finger press against his lips.  Of course, his legs were tied to the chair as well.

 

“Didn’t mean to scare you.”  The voice sounded…familiar.  Severus knew—this could be anyone.  They probably disguised their voice.  The finger from his lips was taken away. 

 

He could almost feel the man walking around his chair.  There was a breath of a whisper by his ear—he felt the warmth on his neck from the other man.  “Don’t worry; we’ll go slow if you want.  What name do you prefer…Sir?” 

 

Severus creased his brow.  He _knew_ that voice!  And that cheeky way the other man said “Sir?”  He supposed, it could be one of his previous students—then again, even if it was, they’d never know it was actually him. 

 

“Severus Snape.  Of course, you may call me Severus.  I’m temporarily borrowing the pseudo, obviously.”  There—clearly stated.

 

He could almost hear the smirk in the other’s voice.  “Ah, I see.  Borrowing his voice as well?  You’ve got the accuracy dead-on.” 

 

Snape stopped at that.  “Of course.”

 

The other man continued, his breath still lingering on Snape’s neck.  “Who’d you like me to be…Severus?”  His hands were close to touching him, but they were gripping the chair, instead.

 

The smell of this man was intoxicating.  Snape wondered if it was some sort of spell—or perhaps a good cologne.  “I…hadn’t anticipated that could be an option, to so choose.”  He licked his lips.  Who _did_ he want? 

 

The man waited a bit, then asked, “Would you like me to choose, then?  I already have someone in mind.”

 

Snape almost sighed of relief.  He didn’t want to have to describe his ‘type.’  He didn’t particularly have one, past Lucius Malfoy.  And that was before he was married…but now?  It had been too long. 

 

“Yes.”  He drawled.  He was embarrassingly hard already.

 

The other man used the same voice he came in with, he noticed, when he said, “Alright.  May I call you Professor?  Might be a little more…kinky.”  The voice was close to his neck.

 

Snape was practically vibrating with anticipation.  “Yes, that would be more than suitable.”  He was completely fine with that particular fantasy, indeed.

 

Suddenly, a pair of lips planted on his neck.  He tightened at the touch at first, but the other man took his time, slowly licking his way down.  He sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.  Severus bit his lip, but the moan escaped him. 

 

The other man whispered, “You don’t have to hold back, Severus.”  Then he grabbed Snape’s hard prick through his clothing, which made him gasp.  “I’m certainly not going to.”  Then he kissed his mouth, which was already gaped open. 

 

The other man had very soft lips, Snape noted.  His kisses were exquisite—fiery, and passionate.  He heard the other man moaning into his mouth—then he realized he let another moan escape him.  He shivered and let it happen. 

 

The other man broke away for a moment, “That’s right…let your guard down.  No need for that.”  Then he went right back to kissing his mouth.  Snape didn’t mind at all.  He didn’t expect such passion from the other man—wasn’t this just a quick fuck to him?

 

“Do you want me to take off your blindfold?”  The other man husked. 

 

“Yes,” Severus managed to say. 

 

His eyes were adjusting to the darkness of the room.  But, as things were getting clearer…

 

“ _Potter_?”  He whispered.  Potter’s eyebrows shot up.  Severus _knew_ he recognized that voice!

 

He immediately stopped Severus.  “No—I mean, not the real Potter.  But he was your student, right?  I thought it’d be…er…kinky.”  He looked, Merlin be damned, _sexy_ without those wretched glasses.

 

Severus thought his erection couldn’t get harder.  “Of course…I should have known as much.”

 

The man looked concerned.  “I can change, if you’d like…”

 

Severus stopped him.  He was surprised at his answer.  “No—please.”  He never told anyone—hardly admitted it to himself—that he started developing…an attraction in Potter’s last year.  He couldn’t say why.  The way he grew into his build—from Quidditch, no doubt—and how stunning his green eyes were against that dark messy hair?  It had definitely caught Severus off-guard, but he couldn’t deny it.  There was something there.

 

The other man—no, Potter’s—look softened.  He smiled, so accurately.  “Good.”  He leaned in again and whispered softly, “Call me ‘Harry.’”  Harry kissed him gently on the lips.

 

Severus kissed back even more eager than before, letting his tongue into Harry’s mouth.  The young man moaned as if he was enjoying it just as much. 

 

And then he squeezed his hardness again.  Severus moaned wantonly, suddenly, into Harry’s mouth. 

 

“Let me…”  Harry moaned against his lips.  He kneeled and practically tore Snape’s pants getting them off, undoing the ropes on the chair.  Severus didn’t mind—his erection was throbbing in his boxers, and he just wanted…

 

Harry…or the man who looked like Harry, he corrected.  Did he really desire Harry Potter _this_ much?  He truly had no idea.  He’d thought it was an idiotic crush, but now he was seriously considering admitting himself into St. Mungos after this was all over.  _But now…_ Severus thought with an evil grin, looking down at the man who had just taken off his boxers. 

 

Those bright green eyes shone up at him and were filled with lust.  Harry licked Snape’s left thigh, never leaving his gaze.  That brilliant, hard cock twitched as Harry inched closer and closer, kissing his way there. 

 

Severus never begged, but in this moment, he wasn’t sure what he _wouldn’t_ give for pleasure. 

 

“Please!”  He moaned, barely recognizing his own voice.  He grabbed at Potter’s shoulder and squeezed him. 

 

Harry couldn’t help but wrap his lips tightly around that cock and force himself onto Severus’ bulk.  He swallowed and sucked around it like it was his calling. 

 

Severus just looked at him in awe, choking back a cry, and shook as he felt his cock being sucked by a handsome young man.  He couldn’t speak—couldn’t breathe—but he watched Harry look up at him, feigning innocence, as the man sucked and bobbed his head on Severus’ cock.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”  Severus said, truly lost for words.  Harry suddenly caressed his balls and gave another suck on his already weeping cock.  When Snape watched Harry gasp for breath, only to say, “Professor, please cum for me, cum in my mouth, Professor Snape,” he felt his cock enlarge inside that heavenly throat.  He grasped the sides of the young man’s head and cried out, “ _Oh!_ ”

 

He felt each strand of cum leave his body and shoot down that tight throat.  He immediately let go of Potter’s head, worried he’d hurt him.  “I’m—”

 

He started to apologize, but the young man quickly came up to kiss him silent.  This kiss was different.  He could taste his own cum on Potter’s lips.  In his mouth.  On his tongue. 

 

Harry raked his fingertips down his Professor’s back.  “Shh…”  He whispered against those hot, wet lips.  “That was brilliant, Professor.”

 

Severus was ashamed to admit that just hearing Potter say those words to him, or…someone who was currently identifying as Potter…made his cock start to twitch again.

 

Severus moaned eagerly into the younger wizard’s mouth and tore off his shirt.  Harry yelped as Severus sucked on one of his nipples.  It tasted so sweet.  So delightful.

 

“Is there…a bed in here?”  Severus asked between fire hot, deep kisses.  He hadn’t expected it to be this passionate.  He’d expected a quick fuck.  But this was beyond his expectations. 

 

Harry grabbed Severus’ arse cheeks and squeezed them, igniting a deep whine from Snape.  Harry’s hard cock was making itself known through the fabric of his jeans.  The young man pushed him back until they hit a bed, and Severus regained control, only to pull Harry’s pants down.  Harry eagerly shook them off and chucked them somewhere, and Snape grabbed his erection through his boxers. 

 

Harry moaned, “ _Oh, Severus!_ ”  He was ablaze with want.  Severus smirked at him, looking into his pleading eyes. 

 

“That’s not how you address me.”  Snape said cooly, pulling down his boxers.  Harry looked at him wide eyed and whimpered, “Professor Snape…please.”

 

“That’s better, brat.”  And he swallowed Harry’s bulk whole. 

 

Harry thought he’d die watching Severus Snape suck him.  He had to do something.  He couldn’t cum yet.  “Professor…”

 

Snape sucked on his sensitive cockhead, licking the slit.  “Hmm?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes back and hissed.  “I’ll…cum…if you keep doing that.”

 

Snape gave him a last suck and kissed him.  “What is it that you prefer, Harry?”  Snape said, convincing himself that this was a real encounter with Harry James Potter.  That this wasn’t a service.

 

It was best to avoid that in his mind for now—that this would actually end.  Perhaps he would call Potter, but was he that desperate?

 

Harry whispered, “I…I don’t…what would you prefer?  Either way suits me just fine.” 

 

Severus creased his brows.  He really did sound just like Potter.  Right down to the diction.

 

Snape grabbed Harry’s huge erection, whispering against his lips, “I want _this_ in me.”

 

Harry melted against the man’s touch.  He pushed Severus onto the bed and whispered spells to lubricate and stretch him.  He looked down at Severus with fire in his eyes.  “Position?”

 

Snape looked at him in such a state of lust, he didn’t care what bloody position they were in.  He wanted him inside.  He whimpered and grabbed Harry’s arse to guide him to his hole.  Harry moaned and positioned his leaking, huge cock against that tight entrance. 

 

Severus bit his lip, “Harry!”

 

Harry gasped as he found himself fully sheathed into the man beneath him.  It felt wonderful.  He felt so fucking alive. 

 

Severus’ mouth was parted, and his eyes were begging.  “ _Move…_ please.”

 

Harry stroked the man’s cheek and thrusted steadily inside him.  At each thrust, Snape made an animalistic whimper that made Harry melt a little bit more each time he heard it.  Snape was indeed in heaven as Harry brushed his prostate over and over.

 

“ _Oh!  Oh!  Oh…yes!_ ”  Snape cried uncharacteristically as he was pleasured over and over by the beautiful man above him.  He squeezed the perfect arse cheeks with his hands before wrapping his legs around Harry. 

 

Harry leaned down to kiss the man and moan in his mouth as he fucked him deeper at this angle.  “Won’t you give me an O in Potions, Professor Snape?”  Harry husked against the man’s ear.  Snape grunted in surprise.  Harry continued, “I could never have passed without your scribbled-text…” 

 

Snape couldn’t think, he felt so alive with pleasure.  “I’ll give you a fucking O, Potter.”  He growled, “Just go _faster_ , brat!  Fuck me harder!” 

 

Something inside Harry snapped, and he grabbed his former Professor and truly, earnestly fucked him.  The bed slammed against the wall, and the thrusts were faster, harder, and deeper.  Those animalistic grunts from Snape turned into hefty mewls.  Harry saw plead in the man’s dark eyes as he fucked him loudly. 

 

Snape arched, his cock trapped beneath Harry’s stomach and his own.  Harry’s cock felt so huge inside him, and those whimpers the younger man was producing were absolutely _delicious_.

 

“…Harry?”  Severus asked, unsure of why.  It hit him that Harry had said earlier, he couldn’t have passed without his text.  “Harry…” 

 

No one knew that but…Harry.

 

Harry blushed somehow and kissed his name off of Snape’s lips.  He leaned down to his former Professor’s ear and husked, “Yeah.”  His breath was hot as he said, “I…I didn’t…know how to tell you.  I need you, Severus.”  Harry would explain the rest later—right down to the part where he’d been stalking the man’s movements for ages now, and strategically put them together.

 

Snape would have been embarrassed, but somehow he wasn’t, not as he was making primal whimpers of delight as Harry brushed his prostate again and again, pounding relentlessly in him now.  He slapped Harry’s arse, “ _Yessss_ …”  He seethed. 

 

Harry felt that surge within him, he knew he was close.  He wanted Snape to cum.  He grabbed him by the hips and slammed inside again and again, wringing Snape of those bloody sexy whimpers he was making.  To think he could get Snape like this…gods.

 

Snape finally rolled his eyes back, crying, “ _Oh fuck, Harry!_ ”  His cock twitched and came gloriously all over their chests between them.  He shook and writhed, sucking Harry’s cock deep within him. 

 

Harry thrusted two more times and couldn’t take it anymore.  “ _Severus!  Severus…_ ”  He moaned, arching into that tight embrace and coming hard inside Snape.  That body was so warm and welcoming—he gladly gave him his seed.  Snape was sucking him in, draining him of every last drop. 

 

The two men just held each other as they calmed down, and Harry slowly pulled out of the other man’s body.  He had just comprehended what happened.

 

Snape knew.

 

Snape knew…and he still came.   He still wanted Harry. 

 

“Harry.”  Severus interrupted Harry’s thoughts, not needing to read his mind to know what he was thinking. 

 

Harry sighed, ashamed.  “Look at me.”  Severus stated.  Harry did.  “Severus…I…”

 

“It’s alright, Harry.  More than alright.  I need you to know that.”  Severus said with caring eyes.

 

Harry grinned sheepishly.  “Thank Merlin.”

 

Snape held him tightly.  They both eventually fell asleep together, peaceful at last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE Comment. It means the world to me (unless you're an arse). 
> 
> Thank you so much <3
> 
> As always,  
> -Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


End file.
